The present invention relates to the use of certain compounds in the treatment and prevention of allergic diseases such as asthma, allergic rhinitis and atopic dermatitis and other inflammatory diseases mediated by prostaglandin D2 (PGD2) acting at the CRTH2 receptor on cells including eosinophils, basophils and Th2 lymphocytes.
PGD2 is an eicosanoid, a class of chemical mediator synthesised by cells in response to local tissue damage, normal stimuli or hormonal stimuli or via cellular activation pathways. Eicosanoids bind to specific cell surface receptors on a wide variety of tissues throughout the body and mediate various effects in these tissues. PGD2 is known to be produced by mast cells, macrophages and Th2 lymphocytes and has been detected in high concentrations in the airways of asthmatic patients challenged with antigen (Murray et al, (1986), N. Engl. J. Med 315:800-804). Instillation of PGD2 into airways can provoke many features of the asthmatic response including bronchoconstriction (Hardy et al, (1984) N. Engl. J. Med 311:209-213; Sampson et al, (1997) Thorax 52:513-518) and eosinophil accumulation (Emery et al, (1989) J. Appl. Physiol. 67:959-962).
The potential of exogenously applied PGD2 to induce inflammatory responses has been confirmed by the use of transgenic mice overexpressing human PGD2 synthase which exhibit exaggerated eosinophilic lung inflammation and Th2 cytokine production in response to antigen (Fujitani et al, (2002) J. Immunol. 168:443-449).
The first receptor specific for PGD2 to be discovered was the DP receptor which is linked to elevation of the intracellular levels of cAMP. However, PGD2 is thought to mediate much of its proinflammatory activity through interaction with a G protein-coupled receptor termed CRTH2 (chemoattractant receptor-homologous molecule expressed on Th2 cells) which is expressed by Th2 lymphocytes, eosinophils and basophils (Hirai et al, (2001) J. Exp. Med. 193:255-261, and EP0851030 and EP-A-1211513 and Bauer et al, EP-A-1170594). It seems clear that the effect of PGD2 on the activation of Th2 lymphocytes and eosinophils is mediated through CRTH2 since the selective CRTH2 agonists 13,14 dihydro-15-keto-PGD2 (DK-PGD2) and 15R-methyl-PGD2 can elicit this response and the effects of PGD2 are blocked by an anti-CRTH2 antibody (Hirai et al, 2001; Monneret et al, (2003) J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 304:349-355). In contrast, the selective DP agonist BW245C does not promote migration of Th2 lymphocytes or eosinophils (Hirai et al, 2001; Gervais et al, (2001) J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. 108:982-988). Based on this evidence, antagonising PGD2 at the CRTH2 receptor is an attractive approach to treat the inflammatory component of Th2-dependent allergic diseases such as asthma, allergic rhinitis and atopic dermatitis.
EP-A-1170594 suggests that the method to which it relates can be used to identify compounds which are of use in the treatment of allergic asthma, atopic dermatitis, allergic rhinitis, autoimmune disease, reperfusion injury and a number of inflammatory conditions, all of which are mediated by the action of PGD2 at the CRTH2 receptor.
Compounds which bind to CRTH2 are taught in WO-A-03066046 and WO-A-03066047. These compounds are not new but were first disclosed, along with similar compounds, in GB 1356834, GB 1407658 and GB 1460348, where they were said to have anti-inflammatory, analgesic and antipyretic activity. WO-A-03066046 and WO-A-03066047 teach that the compounds to which they relate are modulators of CRTH2 receptor activity and are therefore of use in the treatment or prevention of obstructive airway diseases such as asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) and a number of other diseases including various conditions of bones and joints, skin and eyes, GI tract, central and peripheral nervous system and other tissues as well as allograft rejection.
PL 65781 and JP 43-24418 also relate to indole derivatives which are similar in structure to indomethacin and, like indomethacin, are said to have anti-inflammatory and antipyretic activity. Thus, although this may not have been appreciated at the time when these documents were published, the compounds they describe are COX inhibitors, an activity which is quite different from that of the compounds of the present invention. Indeed, COX inhibitors are contraindicated in the treatment of many of the diseases and conditions, for example asthma and inflammatory bowel disease for which the compounds of the present invention are useful, although they may sometimes be used to treat arthritic conditions.
We have now discovered that certain indole derivatives in which the indole nitrogen is substituted with a carboxylic acid moiety are antagonists of PGD2 at the CRTH2 receptor and are useful in a method for the treatment of diseases and conditions mediated by PGD2 at the CRTH2 receptor, the method comprising administering to a patient in need of such treatment a suitable amount of one of the compounds.